


We care

by Liah



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Otabek is good friend, Team as Family, Yuuri and Victor as fathers, they care bout each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liah/pseuds/Liah
Summary: Yurio has someone who cares about him deeply although he has not realised it





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native speaker, just student, so please feel free to tell me about grammar mistakes in my work :) :)

All of them were sitting around one table.  
It was really big change in comparison to another years, even someone as young as Yurio could tell – yes, in past all of them were friendly to each other but they had never eat together every evening when they had that possibility, too nervous, too distant and competitive to do so until…  
Until Victor and Yuuri had come.  
Yurio didn´t know what was that thing about soft Japanese man and his coach that changed everything in dynamic of ice skaters this year. Yes, both of them were phenomenal skaters and Yurio wanted to beat both of them one day but…  
It was like they just had talent to bring people closer to each other.  
It´s like that because all of us witnessed they proposal, maybe? Wondered Yurio as he finished his second glass of champagne. He wanted to pour himself another one but when Yuuri looked at him disapprovingly he just sighed. Damn his age!  
“He is right. We have lot of work to do tomorrow, you shouldn´t drink more,” said Otabek, who was sitting next to him, quietly.  
They are not going to compete tomorrow but his friend was right – they are going to skate to donate charity. It was good reason to skate and secretly he was glad that all of them were there – Yuuri and Victor, Otabek, Chris, Phichit, Leo and many others but these were the most important ones for Yurio.  
They were just chatting, trying to catch time when they were apart, relaxed because there was no tension in the air thanks to the competition. Victor and Chris made Yuuri to blush every few minutes, Phichit took photos of everything and uploaded them immediately and he was spending all day with his friend – he could say his best friend- Otabek.  
He had to admit that these few days were one of the best ones in the long time.  
“Yeah. But these two are not my parents. It´s not their business,” he said harshly.  
“Are you sure about that,” said Otabek and looked directly in his eyes – he was always like that, honest and direct and Yurio admired it. He looked at him questioningly so older one added, “ you know, Yukov didn´t want to let you go with us because of your age but Victor annoy him with his mobile messages and whining until that poor man gave up.”  
The teen looked at the pair, surprised. Victor was hugging his fiancée, who was leaning in him tiredly but happily. They looked so… calm. Content.  
Otabek continued, “after we two started spend time together that two had waited for me one day and started to question me and my intentions with you.”  
“What?!”  
“Calm down, friend. They apologized me after it. They just wanted to know that you are safe with me,” he said softy. Yurio was furious but somehow not angry enough to start to yell at them.  
“Why would they do something like this?” he asked. But Otabek didn´t have the change to answer him because Victor and Yurio stood up obviously tired enough to call the night. But before that they came to Yurio.  
Yuuri put hand at Yurio´s arm, “third floor, 318 B. Come if you need something, okay?”  
Without waiting for answer Victor added, “good night you two,” then he nod to Otabek, smiled at Yurio and went away hand in hand with his already half-sleepy love.  
Otabek and Yurio were quiet for the long while but it was comfortable type of silence. (Once when he received call from the hospital about his grandfather he came to the Yurii, crying and desperate. He had never been so scared in his life. That Japanese fool soothed him and stayed awake with him all night long.)  
“Japanese and Russians laws don´t allowed them to adopt a child,” he said softly and little sadly, “so they somehow decided to protect and care about you. You are lucky one, dear friend.”

Yurio said nothing about it. He didn´t want to voice it. And he was glad that next morning, when he navigated Otabek to sit with him as close to that two bloody lovebirds as possible, no one commented it. (Just Victor winked at him.) 

Once again, he understood Agape little more.


End file.
